(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a communication system, and a computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A service called a cloud service or cloud computing is known. In such a service, for example, servers on a network, instead of client apparatuses, perform various types of information processing, such as data storage and data format conversion.